


Fifty- third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!!!, Semipublic Sex, Shower Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Dean meet in the school showers after the last bell rings ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- third

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Sam’s the last one in the showers, always is. Every day after his gym class he’ll hang behind. The others think he’s a bit slow, nobody suspects what he’s actually doing here, not in their wildest dreams. Because Sam isn’t slow, he’s just waiting.

A smile plays on his lips when he hears the doors open and feels a cool draft around his ankles. His cock starts to fill out, exited with what will come and Sam wraps a hand around himself, stroking lazily.

Soon enough there is a warm body pressing against his back, strong hands on his hips and soft lips on his shoulder.

He turns his head to catch those lips in a wet kiss, familiar, yet new every time; smiling when Dean mumbles “ _Miss me, baby boy?_ ”

Oh yeah, he did!

 


End file.
